OVS4E7 The Ultimate Heist
The Ultimate Heist is the thirty-seventh episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot In the middle of the night, Ben and Rook are inside of the Proto-TRUK and chasing after a truck with a hologram driver. Interestingly, Ben sounds a lot more sophisticated than usual as he tries to stop the truck. Soon enough, Ben manages to climb into the truck and takes control of the truck. Suddenly, Ben's chair is turns sideways and someone who is controlling the truck in the storage area speaks to him. This someone is none other that the Inspector 13. Inspector 13 reveals that he is now an independent dealer of illegal alien technology and Ben continues to talk in a more formal manner to the Inspector. Inspector 13 then commands the Techadon Robots to fire on Ben, but they miss due to Ben leaping out of the way and moving surprisingly graceful in his human form. Outside in the Proto-TRUCK, Rook notices something is odd about Ben as observes "Ben" managing to climb onto the roof of the truck using gymnastics Inspector 13 and the Techadon Robots arrive to the roof of the truck and blast at "Ben", but he dodges the blast and hangs on an edge of the truck. In order to avoid being blasted by one of the Techadon Robots, "Ben" then releases his grip on the edge of the truck and falls onto the front window of Proto-TRUK. After Rook wonders about whether "Ben" is okay, "Ben" tells Rook to focus and refers to Rook by his species' name instead of his actual name and instructs Rook to pursue the truck. After Inspector 13 projects a blast at the Proto-TRUK that causes the vehicle to stop and "Ben" jumps off of the Proto-TRUK to the ground, Rook suggests to "Ben" that he should transform into Fasttrack or XLR8 to catch them, but "Ben" refuses and says that he relies on his aliens too much. After Rook asks "Ben" about whether he has taken his advise of training to fight in his human form, "Ben" states that Rook is his partner and that his opinion matters to him. "Ben" then claims to know where Inspector 13 is going. In Undertown, "Ben" and Rook continue their search for Inspector 13 due to "Ben" believing that the underground alien city is where to discover the illegal alien weapons. Rook is confused by "Ben" purchasing random items as they search, "Ben" claims these items are gifts for extended family members (particularly for his Aunt Peggy and the birthday of another cousin, not Gwen whom he shares a birthday with in December). Rook comments that only one of Inspector 13's weapons is notably dangerous and suggests they ask a lowly criminal for information. "Ben" asks Rook to identify the criminals that they know (which include Bubble Helmet and Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk) and Argitjust happens to be heading towards their direction with a crowd of alien citizens following him, which prompts "Ben" to select the con artist as the criminal to ask for information. Interestingly, Argit is very popular compared to what his reception in the past. Based on the story he is telling the crowd, it appears as though his actions from during the Incurseaninvasion has giving him good publicity and painted him in a heroic light; Solid Plugg and Fistina are now affiliated with him as well and walking behind him to provide protection. As Argit tells the alien crowd a fake story about the events that had occurred during the Incursion invasion, "Ben" calls Argit's name and Argit greets them. "Ben" and Rook attempted to ask Argit about what he might know of the illegal weapons. Argit then denies to the crowd knowing anything about the illegal weapons and quickly asks them to talk with him in his office. After they enter into Argit's office, Solid Plugg and Fistina block the entrance of his office to prevent the crowd of alien citizens from entering into the office. Once inside of his office called Argit Industries, Argit apologizes to "Ben" and Rook for his "double talk" and admits he did so to keep his good publicity going. Rook states that Argit is using his new found good publicity to disguise himself while secretly operating as a con man. Argit states that he is correct and then asks "Ben" and Rook about whether they would like to have a snack or a beverage. "Ben" replies that he would like to have Chili Fries with cheese and an excessive amount of onions which results in Argit instructing Solid Plugg to retrieve them. Once "Ben" and Rook inform Argit about their search for Inspector 13, Argit mentions that Inspector 13's warehouse is actually a massive fortress and asks them whats in it for him. "Ben" says he may keep the legal weapons there to sell , which is enough to convince Argit to join them and he tells them to keep their operation as a secret. After Argit tells Solid Plugg to bring in the muscle, Solid Plugg arrives with a plate of chili fries and Fistina. After "Ben" snatched the chill fries from Solid Plugg's hands due to having a strong craving, he devoured the chili fries in an extremely obsessive manner. Fistina is happy to be see with Rook, much to his dismay, and Solid Plugg believes that "Ben" and Rook are not cool, but Argit states that they are partners with them. Fistina is happy to be partners with Rook, but the Revonnahgander's thoughts about Fistina are not mutual. As "Ben" finishes consuming the chili fries, resulting in him disposing of the wrapper through throwing it into another direction, and uses the sleeve of his jacket in order to clean the chili off of his face, Solid Plugg notices the weird behavior of "Ben" and asks him if he had received a haircut. "Ben" replies that he did not receive a haircut and claims to be trying to better himself in order to be a better partner. Rook comments that "Ben" has made some great improvements, that is until "Ben" had bulged loudly, which prompts Rook, Fistina, and Argit to groan and Argit to say that there is the Ben that they know and love.Category:Episodes Category:Omniverse Episodes Category:Albedo Arc Category:Alien Debuts Category:Alien Returns Category:Khyber Arc